Puckers and Puddles
by Dianna Granger
Summary: Ron was the only person she wanted to be with, that was why she never thought about dating someone else, the reason why she had told Viktor that she just wanted to be friends. Hermione/Ron one-shot.


**You guys are amazing! I've gotten so many emails saying my first story has been added to a favorites list! Thanks so much everyone! I am now trying out writing a Harry Potter fanfic, I hope you like it! This story randomly popped into my head after one icky day outside. It's kind of short, but it was created after some heavy thinking on my part, so I hope you enjoy it! Ok, here comes story number two:**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. I am not J K Rowling, though I wish I was!**

The snow covered ground was slowly melting into slush. Hermione remembered how she had watched from the castle earlier as it snowed puffy flakes outside. Now it was raining, changing the once wonderful snow into disgusting puddles that scattered the school grounds. Water soaked through the souls of Hermione's winter boots. _So much for water proof, what a rip off Prevention Spell! _she thought to herself. Hermione had wanted to go to Hogsmeade, have a bottle of Butterbeer to warm her up, and then perhaps buy some new quills. Now it looked like she would be drying her clothes near the fire the whole time.

The wind blew shrilly, blowing Hermione's hat off of her head. She immediately felt freezing water droplets soak into her hair. Shivering, she turned around and picked up her now dripping hat off of the ground. As she was bending back up, (and after she waved her wand and restored her hat to dry), she noticed a figure jogging down the hill towards her. Just when Hermione was trying to figure out who it could be, the person suddenly flailed its arms out as they slid down the hill. Hermione started to walk as fast as she could without slipping towards the person, hoping to help. Just as she reached them, with a _splash _they landed face first into an exceptionally large puddle right in front of Hermione.

"Ron!" she exclaimed surprisingly. The soaking ball of red that was Ron's head lifted out of the puddle. Pushing his hair out of his eyes with an equally wet hand, Ron gave her a weak "hi," and a smile. Then he tried to stand up, but it only resulted in him slipping and falling back into the puddle.

"Let me help," Hermione offered. She grabbed Ron's arm and tried to haul him up. After a few moments of tugging and splashing, (and Hermione getting quite wet), Ron finally managed to step out of the puddle. His cloak was absolutely soaked and his hair was plastered to the sides of his face, but Hermione gave him a hug anyway.

"You are so clumsy," Hermione laughed as she pulled away. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

"I need to talk to you," Ron said, glancing around and ignoring Hermione's comment about his balance. "Why are _you_ out in this weather?"

"I was heading to Hogsmeade, today is the monthly trip," Hermione replied, "though it looks like me, and now you, will be the only ones brave enough to go in this weather." She started to walk again towards Hogsmeade, Ron falling into step beside her. "I thought I would pick up some new quills and work on some homework at The Three Broomsticks."

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Hermione said, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

To her surprise, Ron blushed scarlet. Normally it was just his ears that got pink when he was embarrassed or upset. He glanced around again nervously. "Are you alone?" he whispered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Of coarse I'm alone, who else would be out in this dreadful weather?" She spoke loudly, ignoring the quiet tone of Ron's voice that suggested she should whisper.

"Harry could be under the invisibility cloak, or you could be meeting someone," he said, shrugging.

"Who do you take me for?!" Hermione was suddenly angry. "Why on earth would Harry be under the cloak? And if I was meeting someone its not like I wouldn't tell you. Why are you suddenly so paranoid?' she asked, noticing that Ron was once more looking around anxiously.

He blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. _What's got his wand in a knot? _Hermione wondered. Out loud she said, "I am alone, so just tell me whatever you want to say and lets get a move on, my feet are soaked!"

Ron looked like he was having an internal debate with himself. His eyes were crossed, and he was biting his lip, deep in thought. _What had got Ron thinking so hard? _Hermione asked herself. She hadn't seen him concentrating this much since they played Slytherin and Ron was trying to block the hoops.

Ron seemed to come to a decision. Abruptly he griped Hermione's shoulders and swung her to face him. Startled, a cry of pain escaped Hermione's lips as Ron's finger nails dug into her skin. He stared at her intensely, and Hermione realized just how close they were standing. Their hips were about an inch apart, their noses almost touching. Heat rose to Hermione's cheeks. She had never stood this close to a guy before.

Hermione couldn't help noticing how beautiful Ron's eyes were. It was strange that she has never noticed it before. They were a hazel-green and they sparkled in the rainy weather, reflecting the precipitation in their hazy depths. Hermione was entranced; she wished that her eyes were as stunning as Ron's.

Ron continued to stare at Hermione powerfully; it made her nervous. She opened her lips to ask why he was looking at her like that, when he abruptly closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Very gently Ron pressed his lips onto Hermione's. It was quite startling, this was completely unlike Ron, but Hermione couldn't deny the undeniable pleasure Ron's kiss created inside her chest. Her brain was not working; it was frozen in desire for Ron. Hermione groaned as a terrible pain erupted in Hermione's heart when Ron pulled away; she wanted more. He stared at her quizzically.

"That is what I wanted to tell you," he said, taking a small step back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione snapped. She was annoyed that Ron had broken the kiss so quickly.

"I'm giving you some space. You're welcome to punch me if you'd like. I just needed to do that, just for once." Ron stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

"_DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY?"_ Hermione shouted, making Ron jump. "Why the heck do you think I'm shouting? Ronald Wesley, you are honestly the biggest idiot-"

"Alright, alright I understand," Ron took another step back as he replied. "I'll just go-pretend it never happened-it's ok that you don't like me that way…"

_What in Merlin's beard is he on about? _Hermione wondered. _I've been in love with him for the last year! _As she thought the words Hermione realized how true they were. Ron was the only person she wanted to be with, that was why she never thought about dating someone else, the reason why she had told Viktor that she just wanted to be friends.

"Ron," Hermione said, causing him halt in his backward stride. He turned his gorgeous eyes on her. Squirming uneasily under his gaze she said, "Ron, I was mad at your actions, not at you," Ron continued to look puzzled, so she added "for breaking the kiss."

Relief spread throughout Ron's face. "So-so your not mad that I-er-kissed you?" he stuttered.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. She gave Ron a sly smile. "I liked it."

Ron smiled widely back, and before either of them registered their actions Hermione found her self walking towards Ron and pulling him into her arms.

Suddenly the horrible weather wasn't so bad.

**Well, what did you think? I'm welcome to any criticism, comments or suggestions so if there is something you think I should change I'd be happy to consider editing it. REVIEW people, it's what every writer wants! :D**


End file.
